


All gone now - Mycroft's Point of view

by CrushedRose



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: 365 extra, All will be okay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Small expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: As requested,  chapter 8 of 365 ' All gone ' from Mycroft's point of view





	

All gone – Mycroft’s POV

 

Mycroft was busy.  He had a meeting that afternoon that could mean the difference between a good and prospering outcome if all goes well or a very bad social impact if it turns out bad.  Anthea even held back any calls so he can spent as much time as necessary to properly prepare him for it  

He was startled out of his concentration when his private phone rang, but the caller Id immediately put him at ease.  Gregory.   They had a reservation tonight and he was counting down the hours until he could see the man all dressed up in his tuxedo.   It didn't happen often,  but when it did, Mycroft took full advantage of that moment.   He usually surprise himself by being able to keep it together until they were behind locked doors.  

He considers it a personal achievement.  

"Hello Gregory."  He greeted with his usual soft tone he only uses for Gregory. 

"Hi Love.  Sorry to bother you, I just called to wish you all the best for the meeting."  

Ding dong! Alarming bells sounded loud and clear in his head.   His skin broke out in goose bumps as his gut told him something was wrong.  Greg would never call him to say good luck, he would say it in the mornings and then maybe if he remembers during the day he would send a text.  This was way-out of character. 

"Thank you Gregory, I appreciate it.  How's your day going so far?"  Keep it neutral he told himself as he already started to pull his mouse and keyboard forward and started typing.  

"Oh you know.   At a crime scene as we speak. The sun is a bit hot though." 

"You should keep hydrated." Mycroft replied as he continued typing.  

"Will do." Greg’s voice was soft,  something was clearly wrong. 

"We are still going tonight?"

"Yeah, can’t wait to see you in a tux." 

"I share the thought."  He could hear a cough and his Spidey senses as Greg once said, it would be on full alert.   The warning bells in his head already decided to go with flashing red and blue lights.  He typed faster as the London map showed up on screen with multiple camera feeds. 

"Gregory, are you getting sick?"

"No, just swallowed wrong, I’m okay.  Listen Love.  I love you.  So much.  You are my everything.   My heart and I'm so glad we're together."

'Oh God,  something happened and Greg is trying to keep it from him, to protect him.' The feeds on the screen narrowed down,  almost. 

"Gregory?" Mycroft voice sounded suspicious and Greg felt a tear down his cheek.

"It's okay Love. I just wanted you to know."

"I love you too Gregory."

"See you later okay?" Pretend everything is fine,  that's the key here.   Mycroft motivated himself as he the screens narrowed down to a building,  and zoomed in on an alley.

"See you tonight." He was vaguely aware of Greg speaking before he hang up.  The sudden silence blocking out the bells in his head as he watched through the screen how Greg slid down the wall his front red and his hands clutching his stomach.  

"No!" Mycroft yelled as tears formed without his consent in his eyes.  The office door burst open as Anthea shocked face stood there.  He yelled out loud. He wasn't aware it was loud.  

"Gregory is hurt, it's bad." He croaked out as she went around the desk to watch herself.  

"Come on." She ordered and grabbed his hand as she led him out. His phone still clutched in his hand.  He was vaguely aware of being ushered into a car and then screaming tyres as they drove.  Greg wasn't thinking that he was going to survive,  he called Mycroft to tell him he loves him.   Mycroft felt how his walls was shaking as if an earthquake was wrecking through his heart,  body and mind.   The car came to a stop behind an ambulance and Mycroft jumped out without a second thought.  

"Gregory!"  

He ran towards the man being loaded in the ambulance,  his eyes struggling to open and stay open.  Mycroft’s mind took in the blood,  the compressions,  the IV feed, the neck stabiliser everything,  but his heart only saw the brown eyes looking at him as tears tracks revealed his pain and the ghost of a smile directed at him.  His heart swelled with love and pain as it swirled into a bubbling ache inside his chest as he gripped tighter.   

 

The paramedics worked around him keeping a close guarded eye on the man in laying on the stretcher.  He wanted to ask,  no demand, answers but didn't want to keep them from doing their job.   

He was aware of one of them putting his hand on his shoulder. He looked up. 

"He lost a lot of blood,  no major organs were hit, he's critical but not life threatening.   He is strong."

Mycroft managed a small,  a little hope forming in his mind,  and his heart rejoiced.  

It's going to be all okay.  

 

 

 

 


End file.
